Jinsoku Ombra
Jinsoku Ombra is the predominant weapon of Austin Argento. The weapon takes two main forms; three daggers and a set of chains, and a katana. Description Jinsoku Ombra has three main components: Hilts, Blades, and Sheaths. The daggers' hilts are capable of detaching from the blades, and the blades are slotted to allow for the insertion of one blade into another in order to create a long, single blade on a single hilt. The number of blades per hilt can vary to allow for different configurations, such as a long blade and parrying dagger, or two shorter blades. In order to transform the weapon, Austin uses specifically designed sheaths to hold them. After removing their hilts, the sheathes can be placed together, at which point they can manually, or mechanically, reorient themselves to form the single-blade sheath. Of course, the transition to katana mode may be achieved without the use of the sheathes, though it leaves more room for error during the process. Regardless, this transition can be quite lengthy, and as such may leave Austin open to attack if not given enough thought in advance. The hilts of each blade are capable of containing dust, enhancing the abilities of the blades for both offensive and defensive abilities. Austin has demonstrated the ability to fire Dust from the tip of the blade, by way of some sort of glyph-like method. When not in use, the blades are sheathed with one on either side of his hips, and the third at his back. Trivia * Jinsoku Ombra is a combination of Japanese and Italian words, as Austin's character was inspired by both cultures; the name translates to Swift Shadow. * The weapons two forms, a sword becoming three blades, alludes to Susanō's first sword, a Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. In legend, while arguing with his sister Amaterasu the two took an object belonging to the other and turned it into a number of gods. Amaterasu broke the Totsuka blade into three pieces - Jinsoku Ombra going from sword form to that of three daggers. * Secondarily, the weapon's sword form as well as its use of primarily Wind Dust is inspired by the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, a mythical sword the Japanese god Susanō - Austin's primary allusion - found within the body of the Yamata-no-Orochi, a legendary giant snake-dragon. The sword possessed the power to control the wind. ** Austin claims that his weapon is inspired on a story he was raised hearing, detailing the efforts of a great swordsman fighting a giant serpent monster. This story comes from a combination of the Susanō story, as well as Yasuo as a character. * The orientation of the blade's sheathes as well as the number of them is symbolic of a scorpion, his the mascot animal of his family and emblem - two on each side as claws, and one on his back as a stinger. * In their original iteration, Austin’s knives were also flutes, to go along with his original noise-related semblance. After an overhaul to his character, that design was mostly done away with, though the concept of slightly perforated blades became part of the weapon’s current design, used to distribute dust through the blades. Category:Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Katana Category:Chain Category:Weapon